finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elida Karmic
Elida Karmic is an unseen, non-playable character in the ''Final Fantasy XIII'' trilogy. Elida was born in Palumpolum, attended the same middle school class as Hope Estheim, and is a close friend of his. Fragments Quiz Mastery – Quiz Rank: Sergeant Elida Karmic is a singer hailing from Palumpolum, Cocoon, and was popular during the 10s and 20s following the catastrophe. Her most memorable appearance was during the New Nautilus Auditorium Opening Concert, where director of the New Cocoon Project, Hope Estheim, handed her a bouquet of flowers. Karmic and Estheim were classmates all through middle school. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- When Hope was eight years old, he and his close friends Kai and Elida went on a school field trip to the Sunleth Waterscape.Quote: Hope visited Sunleth Waterscape on a field trip with his school six years ago... (ホプは6年前、通っていた学校ぐるみでサンレス本郷の見学会に参加した...). ''Final Fantasy XIII Scenario Ultimania, pp.082. With Sazh as the pilot of their airship, Hope, Kai, Elida Karmic, and their class, landed at a temporary landing facility near Lake Shayra. Their teacher told the class they would walk from the lake through Rainbow Pass and along the forest trail before turning back. Guided by a researcher, the class went along the lake's edge and up a hill while taking pictures with their toy cameras and learning about the wildlife. They trekked through the slippery Tree-Shaded Path, and returned to the lake for lunch. Hope wondered what to do now that his camera was full. Kai sought to climb a tree and take a picture for his younger brother Hal, but Hope had a bad feeling about it. Kai had dropped his camera, so the three searched the area but found nothing. Kai thought he lost his camera somewhere between Rainbow Pass and Lake Shayra, but the path had been closed off. Thinking about Hal and how disappointed he would be, Hope suggested they sneak back onto the path and look for Kai's camera. The trio took a side path to slip past the researchers cleaning up the main route. They encountered a Flandragora that chased them until they escaped and got themselves lost. Following advice from his father, Hope used a sharp rock to mark a boulder with an 'X' to designate their starting position, and he, Elida, and Kai continued onward. Around noon they found a machine panel which Elida activated. After failing to use it and call for help, the trio continued along and came across a climate control orb Elida touched against Kai and Hope's protest, causing rainfall. They retreated in a rock tunnel for shelter, but Hope recalled a researcher saying certain monsters enjoy rain. He made a run for the orb to shut off the rain, but several Mud Frogs and Hedge Frogs appeared near him and Elida. The monsters approached them but turned away as someone stopped the rain. Thanks to Elida tampering with the panel, their airship found them. Kai's camera was returned to him as a researcher had found it while cleaning up the path and brought it back to the airship. Hope regretted suggesting to go look for it, and putting himself and his friends in danger. After returning to their seats Hope wanted to apologize to Kai, but the latter had enjoyed himself and was not angry. In the evening the airship prepared to leave Sunleth. At Elida's insistence, Kai took a picture for Hal as he promised: a night view of the Sunleth Waterscape. Dreaming of becoming a singer, Elida went to an all girls school with a special music program at age 13. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Some time after Elida graduated, she became a singer with her popularity being prominent during the 10s and 20s of the first century after Cocoon's fall. In 12 AF, she performed during the opening of the New Nautilus Auditorium Opening Concert where she was given flowers by Hope. References Category:Unseen characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIII-2